


Not Strong Enough

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Not Strong Enough

Taylor only saw white on a black coffee table, a line of pale powder ready to be sniffed. The world had vanished the moment he had laid his eyes on that surface.

He looked around, finding himself alone in the dark room. With trembling fingers he made a roll with a five-dollar bill and applied it at the very beginning of the line. Slowly, he breathed in and he felt the powder running through his system.

No one could ever know that he didn't feel passion within him anymore. Only raw pain and emptiness.

Only white. Black. White. Black.

White.


End file.
